Five Nights At Freddy's: Reborn
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: They're here...for him...and the others who survived their wrath...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Yo guys The True Uchiha Avenger is back here for 2019!! I know I haven't written stuff in like years or so. But I plan on doing so now. So don't roast me for finally writing again.

Disclaimer: I do not own these-know what I own them. Yes I owned them so what????

Cops: Sir your under arrest for taking someone's-

Me: Party pooper. No I do not own the guys now get out of my fanfiction!!

*Sigh* on with the story guys

The house that was set a fire mysteriously vanished. Like nothing happened,scott cawthon coughed a couple times,he wondered what was that thing that roared in his face He was knocked out cold from it though,then he heard screaming and realized his family was in trouble. "Shit...I can't freaking feel my goddamn legs!! That bastard Mike...!" He helplessly tried Crawling,but to no avail. He sighed in frustration,what was seriously going on here? Freddy,Chica,Bonnie,and Foxy turned against him. He WAS their creator,it wasn't his fault that there were dead bodies and vengeful spirits controlling them. Then he heard footsteps walking his way,but it sounded metallic. This couldn't be good,he prayed it wasn't a WALKER,last time he almost died on multiple occasions. "So Scott you ARE still alive,i see." Scott gasped,as the deteriorated face of Freddy Fazbear stared at him. "What do you want?"he said trying to crawl away as fast as he can. Freddy stared at him,"TO BE FREE." Scott glared at them,"You son of a bitches killed my family! My kids,my wife! Why do you torment me even more!?!?" Bonnie stood beside Freddy,Chica,and then Foxy joined,"TO BE FREED." Scott's life flashed before his eyes as he was ripped to shreds by his own creations. Then afterwards they walked off,nothing to stop them except one person who is still a living survivor,Scotts son,Matt Cawthon.

"Dude you should stop being such a wuss and ask her out man."said one of Matt's friends. "It's not like she knows I exist anyway. And besides everyone knows as about my father's popular game FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S." Jack looked at him weirdly,"Dude are you seriously going to chicken out now? Lisa is popular you know? And I think she wants to go to the dance with you." Matt shrugged,"I don't know. I'm more concerned about how my family died and how I'm like the only one. I remember that Mike guy. I didn't trust him from the start. It's his fault I'm in this damn mess!" Mark sighed,"Dude don't be a Pu-"but he stopped mid sentence at Matt's death glare at him. Mark laughed it off,"Dude you'll never get laid." Matt shrugged and shouldered his backpack and walked to his F-150 2018 truck and said,"Oh well. I've got studies to do." With that he drove off. Mark looked at Jack,"Think he's still not over losing his dad?" Jack shrugged,"I'm not sure. But he's gotta let it go sooner or later." With that he got in his car and drove off. And mark got in his truck as well and drove off the parking lot.

Matt felt as if something was watching him,'calm down Matt it's nothing. They can't hurt you here',he kept saying to himself in his head. His friends would never understand,he knows Freddy and the others are coming for him. Matt sighed,he rubbed his temple,god why did this happen to him? Why couldn't he have a fucking normal life like other kids? He took his glasses off and tried to compose himself,then he heard a doorknob turning,fearing the worse he held onto it. "No fucking way your getting me assholes!" "Uh Matt are you okay? It's me Lisa." He felt stupid after awhile,"I'm sorry Lisa. Just so much crap has been going on." Lisa looked around,"You don't clean up much do you?"she asked. Noticing the dirty dishes,his clothes and socks were all over the place,and noticed a box of half opened pizza on the small table. Matt turned red,"Well uh...not that many people visit me...plus this was unexpected." Lisa chuckled,"Still through. Why do you live by yourself?" Matt didn't answer that immediately,"It's nothing. I just do. It keeps others from getting hurt as well." Lisa looked at him confused,"From getting hurt? I don't know what you mean." Matt turned away ,"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Lisa looked hurt for a second but Matt wasn't paying attention. "Look Lisa. I don't want you to get hurt but nor do I want you to think I'm crazy. Telling or not telling you won't change anything. They'll still come after me and maybe you too. So please go." Lisa wanted to say something but she held it back and only nodded her head,"Alright Matt. I left my number on your table. So if you need to call me. Please do okay?" Matt looked at her,"Okay I will." With a satisfied nod she lefted without another word. Matt went to his leather couch and sat down,his heart beat going faster and faster. Something was coming. Then his heart beat stopped completely. Something WAS here and it didn't sound happy.


	2. Fear of the past

Matt started sweating droplets,he was already having problems with breathing but this was ridiculous. They found him that quick? "Don't come near me! Get away from me!" "Matt...we just want to play..." Matt covered his eyes,"Shut the fuck up!!! Shut up! Shut up! Shut the FUCK UP!!!!" "Matt your father's dead...why not join him and rest?" Matt glared and looked around frantically,he hears footsteps,"Goddamn it Foxy!",he was faced to faced with his greatest fear Foxy. Matt glared and mustered up his courage,"My father created you and you killed him in cold blood!" Foxy laughed,"Do not fret mate! You'll be joining him on the prank too!" Matt had tears in his eyes,"I use to want to be like you Foxy,but now-I want to fucking murder you!" He charged at Foxy with an ax he grabbed a few moments later and Foxy charged at him. The result...

Jack didn't know what got into his friend lately,Matt had always been a nerd since he known him when they were little. But something was truly bothering him. Yet what? Jack sighed,"Fuck." He stopped at a red light and began to speed dial his friend's number,odd enough no one answered,odd indeed. Meanwhile Mark was fucking his girl doggy style when he heard the phone ring. He debated on either answering it or finishing the job. He chose to finish what he started,the walls were practically vibrating when they started getting loud and crazy with it.(I apologize if I suck with sex scenes,i rarely write sex scenes so yeah guys) Jack sighed,of course out of all days Mark decides to have sex,what are the chances? He stopped at his house,flipping his car keys in his hands,not knowing that he was being watched by a certain animatronics

. He unlocked the door and locked it back. He sighed home was never the same ever since his brother's mysterious death at that cursed Freddy Fazbear pizzeria. He never told Matt,but then again Matt hasn't told him anything either yet. So it was fair in a way he guessed. Still he had this feeling somebody was watching him. Who? That was still unknown. But he just had that feeling. Jack heard something running outside whatever it was it sounded... metallic.. wait... metallic..no..no way... Realization hit him,did the nightmare follow Matt here? Jack sighed and said,"Nothing keeps you away does it Freddy?" His only response was the heavy breathing. Jack turned around a gun in his hand,"I hate you. You killed my brother! Malfunction or not,i'll face my nightmare one last time!" He charged then Freddy charged,then suddenly...

Matt groaned,he felt like hell,then again he did just beat the living fucking crap outta Foxy.


End file.
